


【Sufin】The Old Glasses

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 初稿完成于2020.4.24夜的宿舍床上，灵感源于前一周去配了一副新眼镜。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Sufin】The Old Glasses

乌克森谢纳在看他的旧眼镜。这是副相当老式的眼镜，甚至称得上古朴。它有青铜色的细框和支架，在阳光下反着冷冷的光。  
他记不起自己什么时候开始戴眼镜，与他漫长的一生相比不戴眼镜的、属于幼年的时代几乎可以忽略不计。他的视力不那么坏，但也没那么好，有时看不清想要的，就很令人恼火，于是他向马蒂亚斯说，他需要一副眼镜。  
那会他们几个在马蒂亚斯家里。他做工，整理偌大的宫殿，喂马，修船，和马蒂亚斯吵架。记忆力始终有一个模糊的小身影在远处，他有时会抬头看一看。那孩子是跟着他来的，但他们后来接触甚少。马蒂亚斯给了他一个单片眼镜，这是丹麦人在当时能找到的唯一样式。但他委实不喜欢这种把镜片卡在眼眶里的粗暴行径，所以后来自己去做了手里的这副。  
他骨节分明的手指划过伤痕累累的镜腿，好像抚过一节火燎的朽木。上面有磕伤和划伤，有断裂后的修复痕，还有几个牙印。谁曾咬着他的镜架？谁的手指轻柔地替他取下眼镜，指尖掠过面颊，好似飞鸟掠过湖面时留下一小片涟漪？戴一副眼镜有时是带来诸多不便，比如打仗，比如亲吻。他难以给那人一个突如其来的吻，欣赏对方面红耳赤的错愕模样。在他掰过对方的下巴前总要先摘下眼镜，后来那人就学会了在他摘下眼镜时主动把脸凑过来。  
有时候眼镜被很随意地丢在流血的土地上，亦或地板上、沙发下。他分不出那么多精力来注意这些。  
苍白的手指游移到镜片上。两块单薄的玻璃片曾忠实地向他展示世界的真实色彩，经过岁月的洗礼沉淀便多了些显眼的划痕，而细微的磨花悄然滋长，不知不觉在眼上结成一层翳。他看向周围的视线日渐模糊而无人知晓。有一天他看到他们把红色的布从一个人的身上取下来，换上新的白布，而白布很快又变得殷红，颜色的快速变幻让他不禁联想到每晚阖上眼时色块在眼皮下狂流的光怪陆离。他想看清倒在地下的那人的脸，却惊恐地发现那只是一团模糊的光影。冰冷苦咸的海水向他的感官包裹而来，细小的裂痕在他血管里扎根，疯狂生长，他感到一切开始冻结。他沉下去，仿佛曾经听过的一个梦。  
最后是窒息让他醒来。

有个毛茸茸的东西在蹭他脸，阳光一时晃得他睁不开眼睛。有人在千里之外轻声唤他。贝尔，那人说，贝尔。他眼睫翕动，有些吃力地眯开一条缝。  
一个脑袋伸过来挡住正午刚过的刺眼光线，随即柔软的嘴唇贴上他的。贝瓦尔德伸出一只手按住那个脑袋，加深了这个吻。不知多久他们气喘吁吁地分开，蓝眼睛的芬兰人咯咯笑着扑倒在他胸口。  
“好了，”提诺笑着去握他的手，“真的可以了……”  
贝瓦尔德睁开眼睛。他不知道什么时候躺在地上睡着了，眼下大片金色通过落地窗泼在地上，提诺搂住他的脖子，在上面落下亲吻。他拿着旧眼镜的手被握住，有个东西硬硬地搁在他的锁骨处，随即下滑，那是他的新眼镜，一副理工科宅男式的黑色细框眼镜，不知什么时候被提诺取下来放在那里。先前蹭他脸的 白色毛团满屋子蹦跳，那是他们养的小狗花鸡蛋。  
“该带花鸡蛋去散步了，然后去超市里买点糖。”提诺把贝瓦尔德拉起来，按了按他的眉心，“做梦了吗？睡觉也板着脸。”  
他俯下身去拥抱提诺，庆幸现在双臂所环抱的不是即将入俭的尸体，所念的名字没有刻在教堂后院的墓碑上，而是压于唇舌，最后咽下。提诺有些错愕，随即眯着眼睛笑起来，一下一下地摸着他的后背，亲吻埋在颈肩的柔软金发。  
他找了个镜盒把旧眼镜装进去，与许多封尘往事一起放置于书架的最上层。  
外面起风了。

**Author's Note:**

> 初稿完成于2020.4.24夜的宿舍床上，灵感源于前一周去配了一副新眼镜。


End file.
